


Love and Other Fairytales

by Thatloserwithablog



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatloserwithablog/pseuds/Thatloserwithablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics highlighting the process of highschoolers falling in love with different people, in different ways, at different times, and every trial faced.</p><p>Who doesn't want to believe in a happy ending after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jay

It's like gravity. 

The sensation of being caught in orbit and pulled in completely. 

That's what it's like to watch Li Lonnie dance. 

You just can't pull your eyes away when she takes center stage. 

Jay knows this feeling first hand. He's been sitting in every audience since the first show. 

Well that he could see that is. 

The first was a school recital. Lonnie had talked about how frustrating the ballet unit had been and how much she'd been dreading the performance, but the minute she stepped out on the stage, despite being accompany by a handful of other dancers, she just stole the show. 

He was laser focused on her every movement. She left him breathless. 

The second was the school talent show along with the other girls. While he had come to support Mal and Evie he once again found himself completely absorbed in Lonnie's movements.

The third was for Jordan's show, once again showing up with all their friends simply to support the two and once again he fell under her spell.

However, this time when the performance he was left feeling 

Different. 

Before watching the girl preform filled him with excitement, but this time he was left completely numb. As though his heart stopped as soon as her performance did. 

All he could do was simply stare longingly as the crowd cheered her one. 

The second she looks up and waves back at them no

Him.

He knows. 

Wide eyes, shaky knees, and sweaty palms simply confirm his fears. 

He was incredibly and unmistakably infatuated with one Li Lonnie. 

Oh, he was in trouble.


	2. Lonnie

He's like a force of nature.

He commands your attention with his mere presence and before you know it you're completely lost in him. 

She's been a dedicated Tourney fan since birth. Going to every game despite rain or cold. She loved watching the game. 

Even when Auradon found itself in a losing streak, she would be there in school colors, cheering her heart out on the bleachers. 

Of course, the minute Jay stepped onto the field he captured her attention. She quickly found herself hypnotized by the way he moved up and down the field. 

Of course when they one for the first time in a long time she screamed loudest she had that season.

After that her focus was simply locked on Jay. She couldn't fight it and she didn't know if she really wanted to. 

She'd spot him flirting with other girls every now and then, quickly brushing it off noticing the way he seemed as aware of her and she was him. 

Lonnie wasn't dumb and this certainly the first time someone has had a crush on her. She could recognize the signs and based on her observations.

Jay had a crush on her 

And she couldn't be more thrilled.


End file.
